bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Heroes Quest
"Enter Bug Heroes Quest, a spin off of the critically acclaimed game by Foursaken Media, Bug Heroes! Embark on an epic, story based adventure through a variety of huge environments. Explore, level up, equip, fight, talk, and more!" - Foursaken Media , from the Toucharcade forums Bug Heroes Quest is a Universal iPhone/iPad game set in the world of Bug Heroes, released on August 3rd, 2011. Unlike Bug Heroes' survival-based, high score-focused gameplay, Quest focuses more on RPG elements, continuous gameplay, persistant elements and the story of the BH universe. Bug Heroes Quest explores the backstories of its heroes, and further explore the world in which the events of Bug Heroes transpire. Bug Heroes Quest originally sold at a sale price of $0.99 for the first three days, but is now $1.99 with three IAPs (the new cheats). It focuses on the original three heroes: Ant, Beetle, and Spider, but will still feature the 9 heroes. Only one 'reinforcement' hero appears on the game: Roach the Mechanic. A trailer of the game is available on YouTube. Plot The plot begins before the events of Bug Heroes. The scorpions had only just recently attacked, with armies of bugs already captured. The actual game begins when Master Spider, a black widow assassin spider, assigns Spider to kill some rebel ants. Later she is ordered to kill their general ant, but not before she shakes her trust with the other spiders. Master Spider has her interrogate their prisoner which happens to be Worm, who does not tell her a single secret. While the colony is attacked by enemy forces, Spider is told by Master Spider that she needs to kill a beetle general. However Worm mentioned earlier that he could help take away her uneasiness. Meanwhile in the Garden, Beetle, that same mentioned general, begins to fight some bugs that trespassed his village. He then decides to retire. However his fighting career must continue when the scorpions attack the village over night. Ant is in the kitchen and learns that a bunch of slaves have escaped from the slave mine, including Old Ant, who keeps saying Ant in the Chosen One, which Ant denies. Ant frees some more endangered slaves before Old Ant saying he should start his quest and find two other heroes. Spider gets to the Garden, but the villiage has already been destroyed. Many beetle corpses are found laying around, with the huts burned down. However, Beetle's body was nowhere to be found. Spider, confused, traveled back to Garage to report what happened. Meanwhile, Beetle somehow awoke in the Kitchen, where Ant eventually finds him. After meeting Beetle, they find out Spider is also in the Kitchen and the three heroes meet for the first time. Beetle however dosen't trust Spider, thinking she is lying, which she actually was. After a few missions, Spider decides to slip back to Garage to meet up with Master Spider, but the other assassins won't trust her, saying she was a traitor and failed to kill Beetle. Spider has no choice but to meet back with Beetle and Ant, lying to them once more about sneaking into her "old base" and getting some blades. Beetle still does not trust Spider. After collecting some food, the main mission switches to the Deck, where the heroes split up in hopes of finding the Scorpian stronghold, but no luck. Apparently all the black ants there think Ant is the Chosen One for being the only red ant there. During the mission Termite and Ladybug are introduced for the first and only time. Beetle finds out Spider wants to kill him on the Deck and takes her scroll of orders to show it to Ant, and exposes her when they go to the Bedroom. Spider has no choice but to tell the truth, but after a few missions, she gains Beetle's trust after she saves him from a widow assassin. In the Bedroom, Ant gets captured, but he gives Fly some money, so that he can survive the incoming enemies and get out of there. Fly helps him escape and Ant finds Beetle and Spider. Then they activate the ancient Battlebot, who has been around for a long time, and knows everything. (basically it's a toy). Ant tells the robot that the scorpion's are about to win the war. After a little dialog about the robot's past life, it says that the Scorpion's Base is in the Land of Bathroom. He also tells Ant to free the slaves at the slave mine and fulfill his lifelong quest, while Spider and Beetle go to the Bathroom to find the Scorpion hideout. After the heroes meet up back there with some advanced equipment, they open the Scorpion base and kill the mighty Scorpion King, and put an end to thid long war between the scorpions. After they kill the king, the united ant clans easily smash the remaining scorpion force. Ant becomes very famous and powerful. But instead of choosing to become more powerful than the ant queens themselves, Ant continues to be an engineer and he invents lots of things. Beetle finally retires, and makes a small mushroom farm like he always wanted. He also finds a new Beetle village. He doesn't become as famous as Ant, but he didn't do it for the fame anyway. The Widow assassins vowed to kill the "bug they thought was responsible for their clan's downfall", so Spider does not find peace. She can only keep running and hiding and hope she is strong enough to evade them Gameplay The game play is mostly similar to it's predecessor, Bug Heroes. It's a 3D shooter with different characters, and multiple abilities. However, RPG-like elements are added, such as damage shown and upgradable damage (through treasures), and there are much more numerous level-up skills. Unlike Bug Heroes, most of the missions require you to destroy a certain enemy/object or get to a certain place, but some missions tell you to survive for x amount of minutes. Food spawns around the areas, similarly to Bug Heroes, as a healing source. Also, most of the missions contain a treasure, which gives you some ability or equipment to upgrade one of your heroes. It is also more story-driven, progressing as you complete the missions. Character Appearences Playable: Ant, Spider, Beetle, Termite, Ladybug, Hopper, Fly, and Worm, though everybody other than Ant, Spider, and Beetle only appear in one level. Missions To be written... Please help expand this section by editing it. The missions were both a challenge and an ease. However, the map makes the quest a little easier but the map happens to have its own "range". With keys scattered along side with locks, that's the challenge Reception To be written... Please help expand this section by editing it. Tips for Defeating the Bosses: